


5 pack from walmart

by ficfucker



Series: saddle soarin': a rabbit lightning collection [5]
Category: Rabbit Lightning - Fandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Panty Kink, fluff is a given with me, some fluff in there ig, some nasty rednecks in love as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: redd tries something new at the suggestion of lohn
Relationships: Lohn Lightning/Redd Rabbitclaw Moonshine, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: saddle soarin': a rabbit lightning collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	5 pack from walmart

“Silly that yer even in there, Redd, considerin’ how long we known each other.”

“My mama raised me with some modesty, Lohn. I know yer mama, I know she raised you the same.”

Lohn snickers. “Any manners I got, you get ‘em outta me.” 

Redd scoffs. He looks at himself in the mirror that’s hung off the door in the bathroom. He’s flushed down to his chest, a bloom of pink that casts over his skin. “You do that yerself, you goose.” 

“I was jus’ sayin’ I seen you enough times naked now. What difference it make this time ‘round?”

“You know what difference.”

“I’d bend ya over an’ screw you in public if there weren’t no laws bout it,” Lohn coos. He’s getting bored sitting around, so he paces the trailer, opens the small fridge. He gets a ginger ale and pops open the silver tab with his forefinger and takes a sip. 

Redd hates that a line like that has him going stiff. It’s not hard for Lohn to rile him, and that street goes both ways.

Redd doesn’t know how he should walk out: already aroused or just like he’s modeling a pair of boot. He can’t make up his mind. In the mirror, his legs look cartoonishly long and Redd tries to imagine his body from Lohn’s perspective: long expanses of skin to get his hands on or in. 

Sanford Clark is playing staticky on the radio. 

Lohn takes another sip of ginger ale. “That one sure got you quiet, ain’t it?” 

Redd doesn’t answer. He steps out of the bathroom without a word, looks around. He’s surprised Lohn isn’t sitting right where he left him. It doesn’t take but half a second to spot him at the fridge, green can of ginger ale sweating in his hand. 

They make eye contact. Something electric crackles in the small enclosure that is their shared trailer. 

Lohn whistles. “You and them glasses, huh. Can’t ever be without ‘em.”

Redd pulls a face. “You and that hat of yers the same way.” 

Lohn grins. He’s in his black cowboy hat and a dark button-up, some jeans. No boots, no floral overcoat. “Guess yer right.” His eyes sweep down Redd, no hesitation, no embarrassment. Lohn’s not really the type for hang-ups. “Look mighty fine in them,” he comments, then takes another sip of ginger ale. 

“Reckon so?” Redd has never felt so self conscious with Lohn in his life. He feels the need to cross his legs, but doesn’t. 

Lohn nods and sets his drink down on top of the fridge and pads over to Redd and takes him by the hips. He looks down between them. He kind of marvels at the panties. “Yeah, I reckon,” he breathes. “Was talkin’ bout screwin’ for a reason, you know.” 

“This why yer always so randy? ‘Cuz you wear these foolish things?” Redd presses his hips into Lohn, gets him to shudder satisfactorily. He feels wildly underdressed, standing there seamed against Lohn. He’s only in the panties and his tasseled shirt, which is unbuttoned like how Lohn’s top is. 

The panties he’s chosen are dark green. Lohn had gone and bought a pack of 5 from the Wal-mart. Lohn’s not really the type for hang-ups. He’s the type to put his hand on Redd’s thigh in a church. 

“It don’t do much fer me in that sense. They’re jus’ soft. Like that part.” 

“You wearin’ right now?”

“Rabbitclaw, you know I ain’t owned briefs in well more than 10 years.” 

Redd grins and Lohn matches it. Lohn nudges Redd with his nose, slips his eyes shut. Redd connects their lips and they kiss, Lohn clearly hot just from the sight of his husband. Eager. He pushes his tongue into Redd’s mouth and Redd groans into it. 

“Look pretty. Almost like yer dolled up for me.”

Redd goes the color of a strawberry and drops his head down to Lohn’s shoulder. His long, goldish hair spools down between them. “You good fer that talk about screwin’?”

Lohn smirks fiercely despite Redd not being angled to see it. He starts to walk forward and Redd walks backward. “You ain’t gonna walk straight for a week when I’m through with you, boy,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> :-) hell yeah i love them 
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
